


all the angels and their halos (all they do is keep me waiting and waiting)

by Lilija



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Ishvalan!Elrics AU, Terminal Illnesses, Trisha Elric for mom of the year, Van Hohenheim could be an OK dad if he tried hard enough, basically just a big collection of headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilija/pseuds/Lilija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One word, one sentence. 50 prompts. Trisha Elric/Van Hohenheim</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the angels and their halos (all they do is keep me waiting and waiting)

\- First kiss  
There is a tree in her front yard, and it is her favorite tree for the sole reason that is the place where she and Van had their first kiss.

\- Final  
She is dying, and if Trisha Elric had one regret, it would be that she never got to tell Van good bye – she always took it for granted that he would come home.

\- Numb  
She cannot move and she cannot breathe; she is dying and everything is numb, and all she can see is a pair of gold eyes.

\- Broken wings  
The illness that took Trisha Elric’s family has broken her wings; no longer can she dream of travelling the world and exploring as she used to, but maybe Van Hohenheim can help her mend her wings.

\- Melody  
Alphonse always loved banging on the piano – Trisha called it the sweetest melody, while Van called it noise (out of earshot, of course).

\- Rules  
There were very few strict, never-to-be-broken rules in the Elric family, but one of those was do not bother Mommy and Daddy if their door is locked and I mean that, Edward and Alphonse Elric!

\- Chocolate  
It seemed all the Elrics had a weakness for chocolate, seeing as how Ed, Al, and Trisha had pounced on the chocolate that Van had brought back from Central City.

\- Nostalgia  
He sees Edward smiling, and for a split second he is reminded of Trisha’s smile that was only for him.

\- Heartbeat  
He calls himself a monster, and yet, lying on his chest, she can hear his heartbeat – she is sure monsters wouldn’t be able to reassure her like this. 

\- Stranger  
Van Hohenheim has always been a part of her life, yet he is still a stranger to her – I’m going to change that, she resolved, marching up to him, intending to ask him if he would like to have dinner at her place.

\- Confusion  
There was some confusion the first time Edward had talked – the two of them couldn’t agree whether he said Dada or dog.

\- Bitter  
“Is it odd that I’m still bitter over something that happened last week?” she had asked him one afternoon, when heavily pregnant with Alphonse and he couldn’t help but think of Homunculus, the Dwarf in the Flask, and his five hundred year old grudge against humans.

\- Afterlife  
She sees him the afterlife, her brown hair still over her shoulder, wearing her favorite purple dress as she takes his hand and tells him, it’s time to go home.

\- Daybreak  
It is daybreak when he leaves, daybreak when he says goodbye, daybreak when Ed and Al see him go.

\- Audience  
“EDWARD ELRIC!” Trisha had screeched, throwing the sheet over the two of them as Van watched Ed flee from his mother’s wrath.

\- Endless sorrow  
When he sees Trisha’s grave, it’s like he can’t breathe and like he never will ever again because Trisha is gone.

\- Fireworks  
Fireworks sail overhead on the first day of the New Year, the children of Resembool cheer and shout, and as the bell rings to announce midnight, Trisha leans over and kisses him, “For tradition”.

\- Wishing  
Her wishes have often been in vain – no one came to save her family, but maybe her wish to be closer to Van Hohenheim may come true.

\- Happy birthday to you  
Ed’s second birthday was a smaller affair then his first birthday, considering the fact that Alphonse was newborn, but Trisha still made everyone attending wear party hats – even Van and Pinako.

\- Tomorrow  
Tomorrow, I will be better, and everything can continue as normal, Trisha thought; but she wasn’t better the next day, or the next; it hasn’t been normal since Van left.

\- Oppression (Ishvalan!Elrics AU)  
They sit crouched in the basement of the mud-and-brick house, hoping the military doesn’t find them, as Trisha tries to calm Al’s sobs by stroking his hair, but to no avail; she ran her thumb over the small bead in her necklace, hoping that Van will come home soon.

\- Agony  
She had never felt such agony as childbirth, but she knew it was worth it once she saw their son.

\- Return  
“Promise me you’ll return home,” she makes him promise every time, except this time he can’t promise that.

\- Protection (Ishvalan!Elrics AU)  
Under the blazing sun of Ishvala, there is no protection from the elements, yet Van can alchemically create a cover to shade her and the children; she wonders just how bad alchemy can be if it helps people.

\- Boxes  
There are boxes everywhere as she picks up a box of Van’s old alchemy books, moving them to his study; maybe Ed and Al will be interested in them some day.

\- Hope  
This new world without the Homunculi makes his heart swell with hope; even if he and Trisha cannot live here, their sons can.

\- Preparation  
Trisha thought she was prepared for giving birth again, but it turns out she was wrong; however, holding her second son made it all worth it.

\- Beautiful  
She has never been called beautiful before, only pretty – Van was the first one to ever call (and make her feel) beautiful.

\- Lies  
Trisha knew that Van had to leave – she only wished that she did not have to lie to Ed and Al.

\- Underneath (Ishvalan!Elrics AU)  
Above them, the landscape is desolate and bombed out; the three of them are safe here underneath until Van comes to help them, Trisha likes to think.

\- Hide (Ishvalan!Elrics AU)  
“Run, hide!” She yells at Ed and Al as Amsterdam soldiers drag her out of the basement by her hair; she watched as the two run off and can only pray to Ishvala that they are able to find safely, and as a single tear runs down her cheek, she is reminded of her promise to Van.

\- Diary  
Her diary was the most private thing she owned, and she loved that Van never tried to peek over her shoulder to see what she was writing.

\- Unforeseen  
It was an unforeseen aspect of pregnancy; Trisha hadn’t expected to be taking this much of Van’s chocolate – but she justified it with cravings and the fact that it was just that damn good.

\- Conditional  
He calls himself a monster, and she is sure that he has convinced himself that her love is conditional; the silly thing was, he couldn’t be more wrong.

\- Gone  
She is gone, and all that is left of her is a gravestone with her name and how long she lived inscribed in it; she deserved so much more than that, Van thinks.

\- Clear skies  
It was clear skies on the day her family died, clear skies on the day she died; she prefers the swirling dark clouds with the scent of rain in the air, almost raining but not quite. 

\- Heartache  
Heartache is a very real thing to her; when Van is gone, she feels crushed and half empty, as if she will never be full again.

\- Wired  
Van looked shocked when she told him that she was pregnant again, but then his face split into a large grin as he picked up a giggling Edward, swinging him around the room.

\- Insanity  
Raising two small children on her own sometimes makes her feel like she is on the brink of insanity; whenever she feels overwhelmed, she opens her diary and begins to write a letter to Van.

\- Foolish  
Women in love are foolish, many people tell her, but she does not feel foolish – she feels full and alive every moment of the day.

\- Words  
Years after his parents die, Edward will find a diary in his mother’s handwriting, with letters written to his father about everything and everything; her words will be published and will live on for many years, serving as an example of life in rural East Amestris in the early twentieth century.

\- Study  
Van’s study is the one place she hasn’t disturbed since he left; now she hesitantly opens the door, and part of her wants to close it off and never open it again, but another part of her wants to open it up for Ed and Al.

\- Punctual  
If one thing could not be said about Van, it was punctuality – he would say he would be home from the store at four, but he would get sidetracked by something and not come home until six thirty or seven.

\- Piggybank  
When Trisha Elric was little, she had a piggybank full of cenz that she told herself she would use to buy or make her wedding dress; it was the most satisfying feeling in the world to break open the bank.

\- Shooting star  
“Make a wish,” Trisha says, turning away from the shooting star to him and smiling, and there he wishes that he could stay with her forever.

\- Threat  
Van Hohenheim has only been genuinely scared a very few times, and one of those was when Trisha was in labor and her threats to castrate him had seemed very real at the time. 

\- Empire  
Sometimes, he wishes that the Xerxian empire had never faltered and he would never had been cursed to this life – but then he remembers Trisha and everything she has given him and he feels guilty for these thoughts.

\- Falter  
“You’re going to be a father,” she beams, and he falters; his first child, and he can only hope that he is able to make his future son or daughter proud of him.

\- Compliment  
“You have beautiful children,” one old lady compliments little Ed and Al as the four of them stand outside for a fireworks display one summer night, and Trisha just beams, a thank you on her lips. 

\- Glass  
He treats her as if she is made of glass during her pregnancies, but that is far from the truth – Trisha Elric is no shrinking violet, and she can defend herself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FMA fic. I've been dabbling in this fandom for a while now, and I love this pairing. I have been working on a few other fics like this (one word, one sentence) for five other pairings and I was considering making a series of them. If you have any pairings you would like me to write a fic like this for, tell me in the comments!
> 
> Prompts from this LJ: http://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html
> 
> Title from Paolo Nutini's "Candy".


End file.
